


Being Human Isn't So Bad After All

by jesusonaunicycle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April didn't happen psh, Awkward Boners, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Time, I'm choosing to ignore the fact that Cas was kicked out of the bunker, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Castiel, and had sex with a reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusonaunicycle/pseuds/jesusonaunicycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets an unwanted sensation from watching Dean wash the Impala, and has to flee to take care of his problem.</p>
<p>Or, Cas gets a raging hard-on because of Dean and he has his first wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human Isn't So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm always up for some horny Cas exploring what he likes and fantasizing. My friend Lily wanted me to write it, so I've gone ahead and done it! I'm sorry if it's a little short, I didn't know what else to do. Maybe I'll write another (better) one in the future. Enjoy! c:

The first time that Castiel ever had an…  _uncomfortable_  moment when he was adjusting to being human was a rather hard and persistent one. One that required Cas to excuse himself to the nearest restroom, fleeing from the Bunker’s garage. It was a bit awkward, running around with a noticeable tent in his pants, but thankfully Sam was out in town for some errand or another, and Dean was… Well. Dean  _was_ , certainly.

As an angel, Cas didn’t have to deal with… with that. He’d never had to examine his sexuality or his responses to arousing stimuli; he’d watched plenty of humans have coitus in various ways without it affecting him at all. But now, dreadfully human and already breathless, staring down at his clothed erection, he’d never felt anything more uncomfortable. And that was including the frequent times he’d been bodily harmed.

He hated being human, especially in the sense of new awakenings, such as sexual desire. Humans were just so obvious, what with his damned penis standing erect and ready, obscenely outlined by the mesh shorts Dean had lent him when his old clothes were told to be ruined beyond repair. At the thought, Cas had to hold in a groan; these were _Dean’s clothes_. The same Dean who was just in the garage, attending to his car, sweaty and wet with his t-shirt plastered to his back, because  _damn him_ , Dean got the soap and water he used to clean the Impala everywhere. Dean, whose muscles were rigidly defined and rippling as he moved, the denim of his jeans pulling taut over his ample ass…

Cas bit his lip, trying desperately to rein in his groan of frustration. His cock  _ached_ ; how could it ache so much? How could his entire body react so strongly to the image of Dean, bending over the hood of his car to reach the top of the windshield… 

_How do humans do this?_  Cas thought, one hand trailing slowly down to the waistband of his shorts. He knew that most fantasies involved being in the bedroom, and for a moment Castiel wished fervently that he was able to teleport to another place, be it in an adjacent room or halfway across the world, with a simple thought. But no, he was human, now, and he had to deal with mundane things, like a rock hard dick and an inability to teleport. How did humans stand it?

Unable to wait any longer, Cas took a deep breath and bolted out of the restroom to the closest bedroom, hurrying inside and slamming the door without noticing which room he was going into. He didn’t really care. All he needed to do was get that infuriating hard-on  _to go_   _away_. So he went over to the bed—Dean’s bed, coincidentally, damn his luck—and sat on the very edge. He took three deep, calming breaths, and looked down at his erection, figuring out the best plan of action. With his (admittedly limited) knowledge of porn, he knew that it felt better to have his hand slicked. Quickly digging into Dean’s nightstand, hoping that he was right, Castiel emerged victoriously with a half-full bottle of lube. He stripped off his shorts and boxers, and only hesitated a moment before taking his shirt off as well; he might as well make the best of it, after all. Dean wouldn’t be coming back from the garage for a few hours; he’d said something about taking one of the motorcycles for a test-drive, but Cas had been staring at his jean-clad butt too much to really pay attention. Sam was out, and wouldn’t bother him when he got home, especially if the door was closed. Sam was very perceptive. 

Cas stared at his newly unclothed erection and pursed his lips. He’d never paid much attention to it until now. It was about reasonable size, nothing too large or too small, and was currently an angry-looking red. It curved upward, and an article he’d read somewhere stated that it was the “best curve”; whatever that meant. Carefully, Cas slicked up his dominant hand with Dean’s lube (another fact that threatened to make Castiel moan). He tentatively touched his erection, and his entire body twitched; just the feeling of his fingers touching him was almost too good, what with him being very sensitive already. He tentatively began to fist himself, and the effect was glorious; sparks of pleasure shot up Cas’ spine, urging him to go faster. Cas quickly found what he liked, jerking at just the right speed, with just the right amount of pressure and a little twist to the head. Within minutes, Cas was laying flat on his back, his hips arched and his panting loud in the otherwise silent room.

Thinking about how he could heighten his experience, Cas began to think about the porn he’d been introduced to over the years. He remembered one of his favorites, where a man had kissed and licked his partner’s chest, being extra attentive to his nipples. With his free hand, Cas shakily started to thumb one of his peaked nipples, moaning unabashedly when a jolt of pleasure kicked through his system. Cas squirmed on the bed, the sheets smelling faintly of Dean, another moan being ripped from his chest. The fact that he was lying on Dean’s bed, his cock hard and aching and  _leaking_  because of Dean, set Cas’ nerves aflame.

He thought of Dean, and how the perfect arch of his back had looked so powerful, the way his ass had been pushed up, like he was offering it to him. He thought of how his biceps had moved with each stroke to the Impala’s exterior, how the sweat had dripped down the nape of his neck… And how much Cas would have given anything to reach over and lick that droplet away, how he’d ached to tug Dean’s sodden shirt over his head, rip those damn jeans down and bend him over the Impala’s hood and fucked him right then and there. Cas moaned loudly at the thought of spreading Dean open, of listening to that whiskey-rough voice moan and keen his name, of hearing those delicious mewls of delight as Cas pounded into him. He thought of how Dean would probably beg, _beg_ him to fuck him harder, to fuck him like he meant it, to come inside him and claim him like the scar on his shoulder never could.

It was to that image of Dean, flushed and blissfully fucked out as Cas came inside him, that pushed Cas over the edge. He bit his fist in order to muffle his scream of pleasure as he came all over his hand and stomach, still stroking himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Afterward, he continued to lay there, staring up at Dean’s ceiling with a tiny smile on his face, thinking about how being human wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
